


The Milwaukee Hotel Pool

by dkthunderIV



Series: Road Trip Before it All Goes To Shit [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Late Night Hotel Shenanigans, M/M, Nightmares, Pride, Rating WILL change I'm warning you now, Tags to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7280317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dkthunderIV/pseuds/dkthunderIV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a last minute decision, Jack and Gabe drive west for surprise participation in a Pride parade. Their vacation is starting to come to a close, so in their last few days they make the most of what they've got readily at hand and enjoy a short stay in an over-air conditioned hotel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tacky-Ass Fountains, or Nonstop Fatigue

Stars twinkled over Milwaukee when they pulled in to their hotel late that night, setting a serene backdrop for what should be a peaceful night. Jack pulls into the spot with a sigh; even though they had made a headstart from Chicago, there’s still plenty of road between the two cities.

Gabe lovingly kneads his thigh, struggling to stay focused. It’s obvious that it’s been a long day when he doesn’t have something specific to say.

“Let’s get the stuff from the back, okay?” Jack murmurs, resting his hand atop Gabe’s. He hums in agreement, closing his eyes for a moment and squeezing Jack’s thigh.

He leans in for a kiss, and Jack meets him in the middle. Their lips touch gently, noncommittally, because they’re both bone-tired and just reaffirming that the other is there. Gabe parts first, pressing a kiss to the corner of Jack’s mouth with a pleased grunt before opening the door.

Before Jack can object, Gabe slings both of their packs over his shoulders. His beanie is slightly askew, almost covering one eye, and despite his fatigue he still has that goofy grin on his face. Jack rolls his eyes fondly, his hand drawn to the small of Gabe’s back, leading him to the brightly lit lobby.

The clerk looks a little dead inside. Their monotone starts lulling Jack to sleep, going through their last minute reservation and payment information. Gabe is equally checked out, staring off in the general direction of an ugly lobby fountain. Jack slides his card along the weirdly patterned countertop, in a weird state between following what the clerk was saying and not even remotely knowing what was happening.

Thankfully the exchange ends as soon as it begins. His hand warm against Gabe’s back, Jack leads them to their room on the second floor. It takes a few tries to unlock the door with the floppy card key, but he manages. Gabe shambles in first, unceremoniously dumping their bags on the ground and flopping face first onto the bed. Jack snorts, and digs through his bag to find his toothbrush.

Gabe says something into the comforter, completely garbled. Jack laughs as he stands up, heading towards the small bathroom.

“What’s that, Gabe? Didn’t quite catch that,” he teases, turning on the tap.

“Said I had something to show you, boy,” Gabe rumbles pleasantly, pushing himself off the bed. He takes off his tshirt and tosses it on the floor, looking through his bag for something unknown while Jack admires his back and ass. He tosses some clothes onto the little TV cabinet, and drops his pants and boxers without any warning, nearly making Jack choke on his toothbrush.

He tries not to look, he really does, but Jack can’t help but stare as Gabe shimmies into a fucking thong. It’s simple, sleek and black, but that doesn’t make him forget that it’s literally a _fucking thong_. He didn’t think he could get more acquainted with Gabe’s asscheeks, but he learns new things every day.

Spitting out his toothpaste, he can feel the heat rising in his cheeks. Gabe’s settling into a pair of really short shorts now, and Jack feels faint. The teasing comes to its head when his lover slips on a crop top, arranging in hot pink, purple and blue stripes. The bastard turns his head to look at Jack, coy smile gracing those handsome features, sauntering over to the open doorway to block off any exit in an admittedly sexy stretch.

“So?” he asks with lidded eyes. “What do you think?”

Jack makes a wheeze akin to a dying animal, sweat rolling down his forehead. His eyes roam all over Gabe’s body, following the lines of his muscles, the curve of his thighs, the thick trail of hair leading down to his –

“It’s good!” he manages to squeak out. Gabe effortlessly chuckles, reaching up to pinch Jack’s bright red cheek.

“Excellent,” Gabe purrs, sultry in the way he leans his body against Jack’s, even if only to nab a quick kiss. “’Cause I got something for you too, _papi._ ”

_Wait, what did he just say?_ Jack thinks, still a little lost in the affection. _Doesn’t that mean dad or something?_

Gabe gives him no time to dwell on it, surprising him by slapping his ass and biting his lower lip before walking away. He makes sure to give Jack a better view of his ass while going through his bag this time, making a show of simple investigation. The former farm boy feels his heart jump right up into his throat, overall body temperature seemingly going through the roof.

“You were so sweet, jumping right on it when I said I wanted to go to Pride,” Gabe grunts, growing a little frustrated to how difficult his search is proving. “I already had some stuff for me, just in case, y’know?”

Jack manages to step out into the actual room, leaning heavily on the bathroom door.

“But then you said you wanted to participate too, and I felt bad, because I don’t think you’ve got any of that sort of stuff laying around,” he explains, peeking over his shoulder for a second to assess where Jack had moved. Suddenly he grins, founding what he had been looking for, and he stands up tall and hides whatever it is behind his back.

“So… It’s not nearly as flashy as what I have, but I thought that wasn’t really your style,” he continues, his sweet grin making Jack’s heart melt. “I snuck behind your back for second when we were out yesterday and got you this.”

Proudly, he presents his gift; it’s a simple tank top, arranged in recurring rainbow pattern. There’s a pink pocket on the breast, and when Jack reaches out and touches it, he’s greeted with incredibly soft fabric.

“You like it?” Gabe asks, one of his cute-but-pointy canines digging into his lip.

“Oh, Gabe,” Jack sighs, the heat spike spreading pleasantly through his body to make it perfectly warm and fuzzy. “It’s great. I love it, really.”

He punctuates his thank you with a kiss, smiling against Gabe’s lips. Carefully, he takes the shirt out of his hands and pats Gabe’s upper arm definitively, pulling away reluctantly.

“But I think it’s time to crash,” he murmurs. The all-encompassing tired is settling in, and Jack would prefer to pass out in the bed than on the floor. Gabe nods in agreement, stealing another quick kiss before dropping the sexy act and wriggling out of his shirt.

“Mind if I turn in now?” Jack asks, getting interrupted at the end by a huge yawn. Gabe laughs, kissing Jack’s cheek.

“Of course. Be there in a few,” he says, locating his pajamas and toothbrush before heading into the bathroom.

Jack strips down to his boxers, not caring to put on actual sleep clothes tonight. He crawls under the covers, pulling the fluffy white comforter around his shoulders before shutting his eyes and trying to drift off, the air conditioner kicking in and distracting.

An unknowable amount of time later, Jack hears the lamp being switched off and the comforter being pulled up. A warm wall snuggles up flush to his back, wrapping one arm around him in an extremely comforting spoon. Gabe’s lips flutter along Jack’s shoulders and neck before settling into the pillow beside him with a sigh, the hand around his middle squeezing in a half-hug for good measure.

“ _Buenas noches,_ Jack,” Gabe whispers. Sleepily, Jack finds Gabe’s hand and grasps it with a firm squeeze, his heartfelt but silent reply.


	2. Glitter and Photographs

Just a peek of light edges into the room through a crack in the blinds, but it wakes Jack up anyway. He groans and rolls over, taking the covers with him. Noticing that he can’t feel Gabe behind him, he risks cracking open one of his eyes to take stock of his surroundings.

The room is still mostly dark, the only exceptions being the window behind him and the open bathroom door in front of him. Drowsily he drags himself up to sit on the edge of the bed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He slowly stands after that, arching his back in a languid stretch, arms crossed above his shoulders.

Walking to the bathroom, he almost trips over the shirt he abandoned last night, but he decides to leave it on the floor for now. He can’t tell how early in the morning it actually is, but if he’s up he might as well get ready.

Gabe apparently had the same thought. He’s perched atop the bathroom counter pressed pretty close to the mirror, applying makeup to his eye lashes. It looks like he’s nearly done, because his eyelids are a lovely shade of indigo and adorned with wings, and bottles in various states of open are strewn all about. Jack can see that Gabe notices him out of the corner of his eye, because once he’s past the threshold of the room he cracks a grin.

“Mornin’,” Jack grumbles, just awake enough to remind himself not to look too closely at Gabe’s _very_ short shorts and missing shirt.

“Good morning, _mi cielo_ ,” he murmurs awkwardly, focusing more on not spreading mascara on himself than he is conversation. Upon succeeding, he caps the wand he was holding and sets it on the counter with the others before sliding off the counter to give Jack a kiss.

“What time is it?” Jack mumbles, running a sluggish hand through his hair. Gabe rummages through a small bag, producing a tube of lipstick colored electric pink.

“Around seven-thirty or so,” he answers, taking the cap off the tube. “I figured we could get some breakfast or something, but I wanted to do this first.”

Jack watches in a daze as Gabe smooths the lipstick on. His eyes trace the lines of his full lips, appreciating how the wild color brings attention to them, and he swallows and tries to _stop_ paying attention.

“Let me sleep in, huh?” Jack drawls, leaning up against Gabe’s back. He kisses the beautiful dark skin of the back of his neck, and slides his arms around Gabe’s bare stomach. “You’re sweet.”

Gabe smirks at his boyfriend in the mirror, capping the lipstick and throwing it back into the bag.

“I was gonna wake you up when I was done,” he says, cleaning up his various bottles. “You just beat me to the punch. Now get off, I don’t want to get setter in your eyes.”

Reluctantly, Jack lets go and shuffles back into the main room. Cracking the blinds open just a little bit more, he makes it so he has enough light to gather up the clothes he set out for the day. He pulls his shirt over his head the moment Gabe steps out of the bathroom, so he misses his first opportunity to see the second surprise of the weekend.

When his vision is finally righted, he’s blessed by the sight of Gabe in two inch electric blue heels, bent at the waist over his suitcase, fumbling and cursing while trying to get his own shirt on. His face feels hot again, and when he’s finally got his own shirt on, Gabe notices with a wide shit-eating grin.

“You dig?” he purrs, stepping right into Jack’s personal space. Jack can’t do much more than swallow and stare at Gabe’s perfectly curling hair, trying to cool down.

“Horndog,” Gabe teases, pecking Jack’s cheek. The former farm boy bites his lip, attempting to get the rest of his clothes on in peace.

* * *

Pride wasn’t quite what he expected, but then again, Jack didn’t expect anything. He’s pleasantly surprised to learn not only that the event lovely, but extremely encouraging. Even by just marching beside tons of other people, he’s learning new things about all sorts of sexualities and genders as he goes along. Basically everyone he’s interacted with has been friendly and welcoming to a t, some even going so far as to congratulate him on coming out.

So far, though, the sexuality he’s learned most about is his own.

Gabe is far more into this than he is. He’s the one who waves at everyone lined up on the sidewalks, the one who squats down to give children direct attention, the one strutting their stuff confidently. He’s in his element here just as much as he is on the field.

Jack regards him fondly in the low evening sunlight, warmth growing in his heart just seeing that wide and slightly crooked smile. Someone must have thrown glitter at some point during the march, because he’s got it mixed up in his hair and dusted all over his shoulders. The warmth grows into a burn, Jack privately thinking about just how lucky he is.

Feeling bold, he catches up to Gabe and tries to match his walking speed. It’s hard enough normally, but the heels adding an extra few inches really widens that regal stride.

“Hey,” he says simply, grasping Gabe’s hand. Returning the gesture by intertwining their fingers, Gabe looks down, his smile softening at the sight of Jack’s slightly sunburnt cheeks.

“Hey,” he parrots, squeezing Jack’s hand, half focused on the road ahead. Someone decked in purple and grey steps in their way, camera in hand, and the two both look away to glance at them.

“Can I take a picture of you guys?” they ask, enthusiastically holding up the camera. “No guarantees, but it might end up in the local paper!”

“Whatchu think?” Gabe ask, lips hovering close to Jack’s temple. The blond nods with a charismatic grin, shyly sliding his hand out of Gabe’s to rest on his hip near the top of his shorts.

“Sounds good to me.”

Gabe wraps his arm around Jack’s shoulders, his hand resting near the other’s clavicle. The photographer immediately snaps a shot, obviously inspired by the two looking up at each other.

They go through a couple more shots, a few like the first, a few silly ones with them pretending to scream or doing weird poses, and just one of them sharing a kiss.

“These are _great,_ guys, thank you!” they say excitedly. “Where can I tag you on social media?”

Gabe responds at length, but Jack is still blanked out from the kiss. The photographer thanks them again and scurries away, prompting Gabe to give his lover all the attention in the world. He kisses him again, chaste and tasting of wax, leaving Jack a little dizzy.

“You are a dream, Jack,” Gabe sighs, drawing him flush to his side. Jack snaps out of his daze and squeezes back, watching other Pride goers pass them by.

“So are you,” he weakly retorts. Gabe laughs, and holds him tighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writer's block is kicking my ass, but your comments and patience give me a lot of life. i swear i'm not dead! i just have pokemon go now. i'm a little distracted ;w;  
> go check out this quasi-fanart by mrgamblinman while you're at it! it's inspired by gold and gray and, may i just say, it is goddamn fantastic. thanks m8 <3  
> http://mrgamblinman.tumblr.com/post/146992060782/one-last-road-trip


End file.
